


Dancing in the Dark

by Foilfreak



Series: Shitty Apookins AUs [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Modern AU, Not Beta Read, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, and those needs involve Hawkins being really horny and Apoo being really sappy, be nice, blowjob, but I’m too lazy, dont worry about it, i could fix it, i forgot to write Apoo as a longarm so I’m just gonna say that he’s not one in this fic, i just wanted to write them fucking ok, im a simple woman with simple needs, its not a big deal Apoo just got excited, minor mentions of blood, no i do not take criticism, real life AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 08:36:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20945438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foilfreak/pseuds/Foilfreak
Summary: Hawkins and Apoo take advantage of an empty apartment and a power outage to celebrate finishing up the semester with some good old fashioned SEX.Alternatively titled: Apoo is sappy, Hawkins is horny, and I’ve never written porn before but its a little too late for that to stop me now.(Sorry mom...)





	Dancing in the Dark

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, not sorry...

Of all the days for the cards to predict such terrible luck, why on earth did it have to be today? 

Hawkins shouldn’t have even bothered leaving the house.

Frankly, if it weren’t for the fact that his last two final exams were today, he probably wouldn’t have, and even then, after he’d seen how miserable of a day he was destined to have, he’d honestly taken a solid hour this morning to consider whether or not graduating on time is worth trudging around campus in the pouring rain. His soaked clothes, hair, and backpack, as well as the early December wind chill, say no, but here he is anyways.

It was around 5 o’clock in the evening, and Hawkins had just finished his second final exam of the day, which also happened to be his last final exam of the semester, meaning that he was now free to begin his Winter Break, at long last. Unfortunately, the abysmal weather conditions, coupled with the fact that Hawkins was positively drenched and freezing his ass off, meant that he was in a less than cheerful mood, despite finally being done with school for the next month. 

To be fair, his bad mood wasn’t just a result of the rain and cold weather, but rather a multitude of factors that had simply piled on top of one another over the past week or so. Finals week, shitty roommates, missing the bus, pouring coffee all over himself, his cat nearly getting run over, stepping in dog shit, constantly worrying about whether he was going to be able to find a job in the city once he graduated or if he was going to have to go home and deal with his family until he found one, and much much more, were all slowly but surely chipping away at Hawkins’ already unusually short temper, making him rather difficult and unpleasant to be around for even some of his closest friends. 

Hawkins made a mental note to apologize to Faust for snapping at him yesterday.

“Shit” Hawkins cursed, his teeth clattering together as he wrapped his arms around himself and buried his hands into the pockets of his jacket, a futile attempt at warming himself up as he made his way down the street toward his destination, not wanting to be out in the cold any longer than he has to. Once he had finally made it to his destination, Hawkins practically purred in blissful relief as he yanked the door to the high-rise building open, a burst of warm dry air rushing over him as he left the pouring rain behind and shuffled into the front lobby.

The apartment building he had entered was not the one Hawkins lived in. No, the apartment that Hawkins was forced to call home was a rundown piece of shit crammed between a liquor store and a marijuana dispensary that was a solid 15 to 25 minute bus ride across town, and the only place he could reasonably afford with the scholarship money he received every semester from the university. This building on the other hand was little more than a 5 minute walk from campus, was surrounded by all the best restaurants and shops that downtown had to offer, and was a brand new, beautifully constructed building with all sorts of different amenities that Hawkins could only dream of having at his disposal. Unfortunately all those things meant that it was also ridiculously expensive to live here, and there was absolutely no way Hawkins would be able to afford living here even with his scholarship and the financial support he received from his parents.

Despite this, Hawkins was not totally barred from enjoying the amenities offered by this luxury apartment, and the reason for this was entirely linked to the person that Hawkins had come here to see.

The elevator dinged, signaling that Hawkins had arrived at the floor he was looking for. Exiting the elevator the blonde made his way down the hallway, not even needing to look at the various numbers posted on the doors to know exactly which one he needed. Once he arrived in front of one particular door, Hawkins lifted his hand and banged his fist against the hardwood, once, twice, three times, before shoving his hands into his pocket, and waiting.

A minute or two passed before Hawkins could finally hear the sound of shuffling from behind the door, growing louder and louder until the lock clicks and the door swings open, revealing a tall man with broad shoulders, shoulder-length brunette hair that was shaved on the sides and tied up in a ponytail, and moderately tanned skin that was a stark contrast to Hawkins’ own pale, cream colored skin tone, dressed in a white short-sleeve t-shirt and black sweatpants, his signature rectangular yellow-rimmed glasses perched on the bridge of his nose.

Scratchmen Apoo, Hawkins’ boyfriend of nearly 4 years now, smiled brightly upon seeing who was standing at his door, moving forward to wrap the smaller man in a tight hug.

“Hey babe, how were your fina- why are you all wet?” Apoo questions, cutting himself off as he steps back from the blonde, the front of his shirt now a darker shade where the water from Hawkins’ jacket and shirt had soaked into the previously dry fabric. 

“Got caught in the rain?” Apoo asks, chuckling lightly as Hawkins neutral expression shifts into a mild scowl.

“I don’t want to talk about it” Hawkins grumbled, moving past Apoo to enter the taller man’s apartment, dropping his bag unceremoniously onto the floor before kicking his waterlogged shoes off. Apoo wisely decided not to push the subject, knowing that trying to force Hawkins to talk when he didn’t want to would only lead to unnecessary conflict that neither of them needed today. He’d talk when he was ready, and not a second before. Then again, based on how hard it was raining outside, it didn’t take much for Apoo to get a general idea of what the cause for Hawkins’ poor mood was.

Closing and locking the front door behind him, Apoo follows Hawkins into the apartment as the blonde made his way into Apoo’s room.

“I’m borrowing some clothes” Hawkins calls over his shoulder as he begins peeling off his sopping wet clothes one by one and throwing them into the overflowing clothes hamper that sat forgotten in the corner.

“Go ahead, but grab me another shirt, will you?” Apoo requests, pulling his own, now wet, shirt over his head and tossing it over his shoulder to join the rest of the ever growing pile of laundry he keeps avoiding.

Hawkins gives no response as he digs through Apoo’s dresser for something comfortable to wear. After a moment of searching, he fishes out a pair of red flannel sweatpants, a dark-blue long-sleeve t-shirt, and a pair of socks for himself, tossing them on the unmade bed to his left, before pulling out a green long-sleeve t-shirt and handing it to Apoo.

“Thanks, love” Apoo says appreciatively, pressing a gentle kiss to Hawkins’ temple before putting the shirt on and exiting the room to give Hawkins some privacy while he dressed himself. In the 4 years since they started dating, Hawkins and Apoo had seen each other naked plenty of times, so it wasn’t like they were new to the idea or anything, but Hawkins appreciated the gesture regardless.

Apoo’s clothes were far bigger in size and more casual in style than what Hawkins would normally wear, which made sense when you consider the man who wore them, but Hawkins never saw much of a problem with this whenever he wore Apoo’s clothes, in fact, those were the primary reasons why he enjoyed wearing them so much. As much as Hawkins loved and adored the clothes he owned, there was something incredibly relaxing and comforting about throwing on sweatpants and a t-shirt for an afternoon of lazing around on the couch watching TV with your boyfriend.

Walking toward the closet, Hawkins opens the door and pulls out an old, tattered black hoodie, putting it on over the long-sleeve t-shirt, and pulling the hood up over his head to hide how god awful his hair looked. Of all the articles of clothing Apoo owned, this hoodie, despite all the holes and fraying edges it had, was by far Hawkins favorite thing to wear. The sweatshirt was soft and flexible, warm and breathable, and smelled just the smallest bit like the man it belonged to, a mixture of fresh soap and the polish Apoo used to clean off his instruments, a scent which Hawkins rather enjoyed, though he’d never admit it.

“Are any of your roommates here?” Hawkins asks curiously, as he exits Apoo’s room and walks back to the front door, grabbing his (thankfully) dry tarot deck out of his backpack, before heading over to the living room, where Apoo was currently sitting.

“No, most of them are out pulling all-nighters at the library studying for their upcoming finals. Leo was here earlier, he had his last final earlier today too, but I think he’s spending the next few days at his girlfriend’s place before he has to go home for winter break” Apoo replies from his spot on the couch, his gaze fixated on the TV as Hawkins approaches.

Apoo looks up once he notices Hawkins standing there and smiles, sitting up so that the blonde can plop down into the space on Apoo’s lap. Once they’ve gotten comfortable, Apoo wraps his arms snuggly around Hawkins, resting his chin on the top of the blonde’s head as he returns to watching whatever random program happened to be playing on the TV, while Hawkins begins shuffling his deck to get a reading on how his last final exams would turn out.

Silence falls over the two lovers for a while as they sit together, but is broken when Apoo remembers what he wanted to ask Hawkins when the blonde had first arrived.

“Hey, you never told me how your finals went? You had your last 2 today, right?” Apoo asks, lightly poking Hawkins in the arm to get his attention.

Hawkins shrugs, not looking up from his cards. “They went fine. I wasn’t particularly worried about either of these classes but I made sure to prepare well enough just in case. The cards told me that today wasn't going to be a good day, but based on how I felt about the exams coming out of them, I’d be surprised if I received anything less than an A in either of them. I think the poor reading had more to do with the circumstances surrounding today rather than either of my exams.”

“Good to hear, but I’m sure you did just fine” Apoo said nodding his head. “And hey, if you keep doing as well as you have been, you’ll have a job slicing and dicing dead corpses before spring semester’s even over.”

“Will you stop saying that, I don’t “slice and dice” anything. I’m a forensic scientist, not Hannibal Lector” Hawkins snaps, turning away from his cards to glare at his boyfriend over his shoulder, who laughs proudly at his own joke.

“Ok ok, I’m sorry” Apoo says, turning the volume on the TV down slightly. “So what else has been up with you, lately? I feel like I haven’t seen you at all the past 2 weeks.” 

“Given that our schedules haven’t lined up and that we’ve both been dealing with final exams as well as preparations for our respective winter breaks, I believe that would be because we haven’t seen each other at all in the past two weeks” Hawkins replies dryly, though his lips twitch upwards ever so slightly when Apoo huffs a laugh, knowing that Hawkins was only teasing him.

“Eh tomato tamato, my question still stands, smartass” Apoo grins back, reaching beneath the black fabric of the hoodie Hawkins was wearing to gently pinch at the blonde’s side, chuckling to himself when Hawkins jumps and smacks his hand away.

Hawkins rolls his eyes but answers Apoo’s question anyways. “Things have been fairly uneventful, mostly studying for exams and lab practicals, editing my resume, and sending job applications in. My roommate forgot to pay rent though.”

“Again?’

“Yup” Hawkins grimaced, remembering the abhorrent conversation he had with his landlord about it the other day. “I’m seriously beginning to consider kicking him out and just paying for the whole apartment myself if this ridiculous behavior continues. I’m getting really tired of my landlord yelling at me and threatening to kick me out, even though I always pay my rent on time.”

“Aw man, that sucks, I’m sorry babe” Apoo says apologetically. 

Hawkins shrugs his shoulders. “No need for you to apologize, it’s not like it’s your fault.”

“I know, but it still sucks that you have to deal with that bullshit.”

“You’re certainly not wrong about that” Hawkins agrees. “So, what about you? I’m sure you’ve gotten up to a great deal more excitement than I have the past 2 weeks.”

“OH my god, you’re never going to believe what happened in my intro to sound production class the other day. Ok, so I was giving out the final exam-” Apoo begins, breaking into a long winded explanation of the recent shenanigans that went on in one of the various undergrad classes that Apoo teaches.

Unlike Hawkins, who was one of only 3 total siblings in his family, Apoo was the oldest child of 9 siblings, some biologically related, others adopted. Although the Scratchmen family wasn’t poor by any means, having 8 other children to worry about taking care of and sending to college meant that there wasn't nearly as much money available for them to give Apoo for his education, which meant that the brunette had to find other means of paying for his degree. Hawkins’ parents, on the other hand, had made it very clear from the day he started college at 18, that so long as he performed well and stayed out of trouble, that they would take care of his finances so he wouldn’t have to worry about taking out student loans or getting a job. With his two younger sisters now in college as well, Hawkins decided to start using some of his scholarship money to pay for his room and board, saving his parents that extra expense every month. The scholarship money wasn't enough to allow Hawkins to live in a nice apartment, but it was enough to put a roof over his head, and it would be a cold day in hell before Hawkins ever signed his soul away to student debt. 

Apoo on the other hand, hadn’t been quite so lucky. Most of his grad school tuition, as well as his room and board, was already covered because of his job teaching undergraduate Audio Engineering classes for the university, but his undergrad debt was a whole other story. Hawkins has seen how much Apoo still owes for his bachelor's degree. The number made him sick to his stomach, and it wasn't even his debt. The only saving grace of this whole situation was the fact that Audio Engineering majors, especially ones with master’s degrees, are in high demand these days, and are paid very well for the work they do, so thankfully it shouldn’t be very difficult for Apoo to find work and start chipping away at that disgustingly high debt he owes after he graduates.

“-then this little shit has the audacity to look me in the eyes and say ‘bUt I DidN’t KnOw wE wEReN’t aLloWed tO cHeaT’, and never in my life have I wanted to bang my head against a concrete slab and stab my eyes out with a fork more than I did in that moment, I swear to fucking god I don’t get paid enough to deal with this bullshit” Apoo complains, raising his voice to mimic the student Apoo had caught cheating on the final exam in one of his classes the other day. 

Hawkins chuckles lightly. “I honestly don’t understand how you can stand teaching undergraduates to begin with. Junior and senior level classes I can understand because the maturity level is much higher and the students taking those classes are clearly very serious and passionate about the subject, but freshman and sophomore level classes? I’d sooner lick the autopsy table than teach one of those.”

“Your autopsy table is cleaner than my kitchen counter” Apoo points out.

“The sentiment still remains.” 

“But I like teaching freshmen and sophomores. They’re the only demographic of students that I can effectively brainwash and convert into Audio Engineering majors. The juniors and seniors are too either too committed to the majors they already have or are too jaded and spiteful to want to change. My memes don’t work on them like they do freshmen and sophomores.”

“I… don’t have the mental capacity to try and unpack anything you just said” Hawkins says, rolling his eyes a small smile playing on the corners of his lips.

Apoo laughs. “That’s alright, but that reminds me that I still have a few of those exams left to-”

Before Apoo can finish his sentence, the lights and TV begin to flicker, dimming and brightening for a moment, before finally going out, plunging Hawkins and Apoo into near darkness.

“-grade...” Apoo finished.

“What happened?” Hawkins asks, gathering his cards into his hands and getting up from Apoo’s lap.

“I don’t know” the taller man asks, standing up and heading over to the cupboard next to the fridge, opening it to reveal the circuit breaker.

After a few moments of flipping switches on and off, with no response from the lights or any of the electronic devices that had just been on, Apoo closes the box and shuts the cupboard door, turning to Hawkins.

“Must be a power outage” Apoo says. “Probably from all the rain we’ve been getting today. I wonder if it’s just this floor or if the entire complex lost power?”

“It looks like the buildings across the street lost their power, as well” Hawkins says as he peers out the window, looking down at the various shops and restaurants that line the opposite side of the street, their signs and windows unusually dark considering that it was only 6:30. Shops and restaurants near the university and in the downtown area typically stayed open until at least 8 or 9 pm, if not later, taking advantage of the student traffic that frequented the streets later in the night for some extra profit.

“Across the street too?” Apoo asks incredulously, moving to take a look for himself. Hawkins moves out of the way to let Apoo look out the window, before walking into the kitchen and grabbing a lighter and a couple of candles from one of the cabinets, beginning to light them so that they’d be able to see at least a little bit.

Apoo’s phone, which is sat on the kitchen counter, goes off.

“Who is it?” Apoo asks from the window.

Peering over the counter to look at the screen of Apoo’s phone, the blonde sees that its a call from one of Apoo’s roommates. 

“Vinny” Hawkins replies, reading the name at the top of the screen.

“Oh shit” Apoo says to himself, trotting over to answer the call. “Talk to me Vinny, what the fuck is going on? (...) No I don’t know why the power went out, that’s why I asked you, bonehead.”

Hawkins rolls his eyes as Apoo speaks with his roommate on the phone, before taking the candles he just lit and beginning to place them around the room, allowing the faint glow to light up the otherwise darkened apartment. By the time he’s finished setting the last candle down, Apoo has already gotten off the phone.

“What did he have to say?” Hawkins asks.

“Well, the power in the library went out for a few minutes but its back up now, so Vinny and the other guys are gonna camp out there for the night” Apoo replies, placing his phone back on the kitchen counter.

“The library has power already?” Hawkins asked, slightly surprised.

“Ya, apparently the solar panels they put up on the engineering building last year also connects to the library, so they’ve got power from that, and a few other buildings might be connected to that too, but as for the rest of campus and everything within a 2 miles radius, totally dark. And they have no idea when it’ll be back up either” Apoo says.

“Well that’s unfortunate” Hawkins comments, moving back into the kitchen to put the lighter away.

“Ya you’re not kidding. What the fuck are we supposed to do now?” Apoo complains, though the question is clearly rhetorical in nature.

Hawkins remains silent for a moment, contemplating the various ways they could entertain themselves while the power was out. The blonde pauses when a particular thought crosses his mind, and a sly and slightly devilish smirk slowly spreads across his lips as he turns to look at the taller man leaning against the counter to his left, completely unaware of the hungry gaze that was now trained on him.

“Well Apoo, if you’re looking for something to do, I can think of a few things you might enjoy” Hawkins says casually, a hint of playfulness laced in his voice.

Apoo turns to him, a confused but curious look on his face. “Like what?”

“Oh there are plenty of things. Why don’t you take a guess.”

“Uuuuuh…” Apoo says dumbly. “Well I guess I could break out a deck of cards or a board game, you could help me grade those final exams I still have to finish if you really wanted to, or, OH you could give me a reading. It’s been a while since you gave me one of those. I think the last one was almost a month ago before I had my interview with the-”

Hawkins rolls his eyes, slightly displeased that his hints seem to have flown right over Apoo’s head. Oh well, that’s an easy fix.

Pushing himself away from the counter, Hawkins gracefully steps toward Apoo, waiting until he was standing right in front of the brunette before allowing his hand to brush against the bulge of his clothed member, the contact immediately halting whatever nonsense was coming out of Apoo’s mouth.

The taller man looks down at a smirking Hawkins in surprise for a moment, before a look of understanding crosses his features.

“Oooooooooooooh, that’s what you were talking about” Apoo says slowly, nodding his head, his gaze fixated on Hawkins as the blonde lowers himself to his knees and pulls the hem of Apoo’s sweatpants and underwear down, taking the taller man’s cock into his hands and beginning to slowly run his hand up and down the length, reveling in the shaky sigh of pleasure he gets from Apoo as he does it.

“Oh ya, your idea is way better than mine” Apoo pants slightly, reaching his hand down to push the hood of the sweatshirt back and tangle his fingers in the soft strands of hair on the top of Hawkins’ head, moving them out of his face.

“I figured you’d like this a lot better” Hawkins responds proudly, halting his ministrations to cast his gaze upwards, making eye contact with Apoo for a moment. The brunette’s eyes have gone wide wide and he unconsciously licks his dry lips as he stares intensely down at Hawkins. The blonde smirks again, pleased that he’s able to captivate his boyfriend’s attention so easily.

“But I’m sure you’ll enjoy **this** even more” Hawkins continues, immediately moving forward to press the flat side of his tongue against the base of Apoo’s dick, licking a long stripe upwards along the underside of his shaft, right up to the tip. The choked moan and sudden increase in pressure on the back of his head he receives in response tells Hawkins that Apoo had very much enjoyed that.

Without waiting for any further response, Hawkins wraps his hand around the base of Apoo’s cock, giving it a gentle squeeze before taking the tip into his mouth and slowly beginning to engulf the hardened appendage, continuing to take more and more in until his nose finally touches the firm muscles of Apoo’s navel, signaling that he’s managed to fit the whole thing in his mouth. The blonde pauses for a moment to allow himself time to adjust.

“Oooooh f-f-fuck” Apoo moans, squeezing his eyes shut and pouring every ounce of self-control he has left into keeping his hips from thrusting into the gloriously tight and wet heat of Hawkins’ mouth.

Taking a breath through his nose, Hawkins begins to slowly bob his head back and forth, using his hands to keep Apoo’s hips still while his tongue and teeth scrape along the top and bottom of the shaft, savoring the feeling of precum that’s begun to leak from the tip of Apoo’s cock.

“Oh god babe, I love your fucking mouth” Apoo slurs, beginning to lightly thrust his hips forward, his pace increasing with with every perfectly timed suck. Hawkins allows it to happen, encourages it even, by moving his hands from resting against the front part of Apoo’s hips and wrapping his fingers around the back of his upper thighs, gently moving them in time with his motions.

Apoo takes this as a sign of permission, and using his grip on Hawkins’ hair, he pulls back on the head of blonde hair, taking a moment to appreciate how gorgeous Hawkins looks with those beautiful lips of his wrapped around his cock, before ramming his hips forward, causing Hawkins to choke slightly as the tip of his cock makes brutal contact with the back of the blonde’s throat. Hawkins moans lewdly as the discomfort he feels quickly disappears, and is replaced with a pleasurable numbness, as Apoo sets a fast and hard pace, his head falling back as he releases and long and baritone groan.

For as long as they’ve been having together, Apoo has always been rather… animalistic, when it came to sex in it’s various forms, which was something that Hawkins had never imagined in his wildest dreams that he’d actually enjoy. Before Hawkins began sleeping with Apoo he’d actually thought that sex was rather boring, and the few boyfriends he had in highschool weren’t anything special either.

They weren’t bad necessarily, in fact Hawkins actually attributes the very few fond memories he has from highschool to the brief periods of innocent teenage romance he occasionally dabbled in. Anything that delved into the more mature, sexual aspects of the relationship however, just weren’t all that great, and more often than not resulted in a moderately annoying mess to clean up in the back of his car, rather than the mind-blowing, world-shattering acts of carnal pleasure and bliss that his favorite romance novels from the mature section of the library (that he technically wasn't allowed in), had promised him.

To this day Hawkins still isn't entirely sure why he decided to accept the “date” offer from Apoo when the brunette had first messaged him, having been introduced to one another by a mutual friend, and to this day Hawkins still isnt entirely sure why he didn’t say ‘no’ to Apoo when the brunette had very plainly asked if the blonde wanted to come back to his apartment and have sex with him, after eating dinner together at a local pizzaria. He isnt entirely sure why, but GOD is he glad he did it anyways.

The 6 months following that first encounter were a complete blur to Hawkins, and that may or may not have something to do with the fact that he spent those 6 months in a constant, never-ending state of ‘ragingly horny’, and was spending at least 5 of the 7 nights a week at Apoo’s place, his face shoved in a pillow to keep the police from being called on them, while Apoo brutally rearranged his innards, growling the most beautifully filthy words Hawkins had ever heard in his life, into his ear. To say that Hawkins had been addicted to Apoo and the magical things the brunette could do to his body would have been an understatement, and honestly, its a miracle that his grades never suffered during that time, considering the serious decrease in the amount of time he spent studying and doing schoolwork each night. Fortunately, things settled down after that 6 months, and as Hawkins and Apoo grew closer and more comfortable around one another, they soon realized that they both desired something more substantial, more intimate, than just the regular bouts of casual sex they’d been engaging in. So, after a long discussion, they decided to give it a try, and now Hawkins is lucky enough to call the man who had opened his eyes to the many beautiful and wonderful aspects of the world that he had previously written off as insignificant or unimportant, his and his alone, and Hawkins does not plan on ever letting him go. 

During their everyday life Apoo was a love-struck idiot who made cheesy jokes and sang terrible love songs, but during sex, he was a monster, starved and ready to hunt for his next meal, but he never had very far to go. Hawkins was always right there, waiting for him, willingly offering himself and his body up to satisfy his lover’s unending hunger, and oh did he love being devoured.

The brutal pace Apoo had set continues for a few moments until Hawkins begins to notice the signs of Apoo’s impending orgasm, but before the delicious and savory taste of the brunette’s cum can coat the back of Hawkins’ tongue, Apoo gives a hard yank to the blonde’s hair, pulling him back and off of his throbbing member, the only thing connecting them now was the string of saliva that hung between Hawkins’ tongue and the reddened tip of Apoo’s cock.

“Holy shit” Apoo groaned, giving himself a minute to collect himself before reaching down to grab Hawkins around the ribs and heft the blonde into his arms with ease, not even bothering to pull his pants back up to cover himself. Hawkins instinctively wraps his legs around Apoo’s waist as the brunette carries him a few feet away from where they just were, toward the dining room table, before roughly dumping Hawkins onto the hardwood surface.

“You eat on this table” Hawkins pants as he wipes away the trails of saliva that run from his lips down to his chin, his voice slightly hoarse from their prior activity. Hawkins is unsure of how he feels about being fucked on the dining room table, where anyone who happened to walk through the front door would be able to see them and the absolute mess of a state they were both in, even with all the lights out, but Apoo doesn’t seem to share his lover’s reservations, as he gazes hungrily down at the absolute perfection that is the man laying beneath him.

“Ahuh, and I’m gonna eat you in just a second” Apoo moans breathlessly, not even slightly bothered by the implications of what Hawkins just said. Apoo pulls his shirt off and tosses it carelessly over his shoulder, before grabbing Hawkins by the thighs and pulling the blonde toward him until their hips are pressed snugly against one another. With his hands still gripping Hawkins’ thighs tightly, Apoo bends down and captures the blonde’s lips in a passionate and messy kiss that causes a flash of intense heat to shoot up his spine.

Hawkins’ head spins deliriously at the sudden presence of Apoo’s tongue shoved halfway down his throat, accompanied by the feeling of the brunette’s hardened cock rubbing against him through the fabric of his pants. Any and all forms of coherent thought that Hawkins had left go flying straight out the window, and are replaced with a single, overwhelming desire for the larger man to flip him over, yank his pants down, and fill him with every delicious inch of his meaty cock before he dies of sexual frustration.

Unfortunately Apoo doesn't seem to be in nearly as much of a rush to get to the main event as Hawkins is today, which was slightly annoying, but Hawkin’s didn’t have long to dwell on that thought before Apoo began to push the fabric of his black sweatshirt upwards, revealing more and more of the blonde’s pale skin, but not actually removing it from his body. Hawkins released a soft, shaky moan when Apoo broke their kiss to begin licking and nipping his way down Hawkins’ exposed chest, starting at his collarbones, slowly moving downward to his nipples, then his ribs, before finally arriving at the firm but sensitive flesh of his stomach, just above the hemline of the sweatpants Hawkins had put on earlier, his own erection tenting the red fabric slightly.

In a singular, swift motion, Apoo lifts Hawkins lower half off the table and yanks the offending article of clothing from the blonde’s hips, tossing it off to the side somewhere, before bending down and biting into the soft and tender flesh of Hawkins’ inner thigh.

Hawkins chokes on a moan, his back arching off the table as his hands fly down to bury themselves in the messy ponytail that sticks out from between his legs, as a mixture of pain and pleasure blossoming from the spot where he’d just been bitten. The pain is quickly soothed by the soft and tender kiss that Apoo presses to the spot. 

Apoo casts a glance up at Hawkins and is pleased to see that, although the blonde has remained fairly quiet thus far, the effects of his actions are written plainly across his lover’s face. His cheeks and neck have gone a lovely scarlet color that pairs beautifully with his gorgeous ruby-red eyes, his mouth hangs open slightly as he attempts to catch his breath, tHugh teeth indents clearly line his bottom lip where Hawkins had bitten down in an effort to quiet himself, and his gaze is hazy, filled with nothing but love and desire for the only man capable of giving him such electrifying pleasure and thrill.

To think that Apoo had once been foolish enough to risk losing Hawkins altogether for some cheap and loveless one night stand in the early months of their relationship, when the line between ‘in a relationship’ and ‘just friends with benefits’ was still blurry and uncertain. Apoo couldn't even remember the face or name of the girl he had drunkenly stumbled home with after a night of heavy drinking at the bar. He did however, remember the shocked and horrified face Hawkins had on when he walked in on them, followed by the look of pain, betrayal, and rage that made its way onto his face after Apoo, belligerently drunk, said some things he didn’t really mean, followed by the deafening sound of the front door slamming shut as Hawkins left the apartment, and presumably, Apoo’s life.

The following night, Apoo went and picked up some guy, who looked suspiciously like Hawkins now that he looks back at it, from another bar to celebrate his reclaimed single status, and the ensuing sex that took place with him had been… bad. The guy clearly wasn't into Apoo or the idea of having sex with him, he was only at the bar because he was still a virgin and his friends said he couldn't go home until he did it with someone, and he didn’t allow Apoo to kiss or hold him in the way that he had become accustomed to with Hawkins during their 6 month sex-a-thon. They both came, but there was no pleasure or satisfaction to it, there was no feeling of immense pride over having brought his partner to a pleasure-filled completion, there was no time allowed for talking about everything and nothing into the early hours of the morning after it was over, there was no falling asleep in each other’s arms, naked bodies pressed together with no space left between them, and there was no waking up cuddled next to a warm and soft body the following morning, like Apoo had become so accustomed to, had come to love and enjoy so much.

There was no pleasure.

There was no love.

There was no Hawkins. And that was the saddest part of this whole situation.

Apoo’s hookup left immediately after they both finished, leaving Apoo behind feeling tired, unsatisfied, alone, and like the biggest fucking jackass in the entire world. So, after taxing a few days to shove his pride and his ego down his throat, Apoo decided to do something that he never thought he would do ever in his entire life. He stalked over to Hawkins’ dorm one night, when he knew the blonde would be finished class, banged on his door until he answered, got down on his knees, and proceeded to beg for Hawkins’ forgiveness and for the blonde to “please, please, pretty please with dark chocolate syrup on top” give him another chance, which luckily, Hawkins did end up granting him, despite his initial reservations about it. Now, instead of going out to a bar or strip clue looking for someone to help fill the loneliness in his heart for a night, Apoo only had to reach to the other side of the bed, where the love of his life could often be found sleeping peacefully, looking as beautiful as the day they first met. 

The guilt of having betrayed his beloved still racked Apoo to this day, and although Hawkins has long since forgiven him for the transgression, perhaps even forgotten about it completely by now, Apoo vowed that he would do everything in his power to ensure that Hawkins would never have to question whether or not Apoo was devoted to him. Apoo would show Hawkins how much he was loved, even if it meant devouring him whole.

Apoo shifts himself slightly before biting down on another unmarked piece of skin, pressing another soothing kiss to it once his teeth release the area of flesh. This repeated torture goes on for what feels like an eternity as Apoo continues to paint the soft and creamy canvas of Hawkins’ thighs with teeth marks and bruises, the occasional streak of red appearing whenever his canines happen to pierce through the skin. At some point, Apoo wraps his hand around Hawkins’ erection and begins to stroke it languidly, humming in self-satisfaction when a gorgeous moan escapes from between Hawkins lips. 

Knowing that Hawkins prefers to be quieter when not in the bedroom, Apoo reaches up and slides 3 of his fingers into the blonde’s mouth, and of course Hawkins accepts the digits eagerly, sucking on them and swirling his tongue around them like he had done to Apoo’s cock earlier. The brunette’s member twitches at the memory, leaking precum in thick globs onto the floor from the red and engorged tip, aching to be reunited with the tight heat of Hawkins’ body.

Once he was finally satisfied, Apoo removed his spit-covered digits from Hawkins mouth and straightened up a little bit to give himself a better angle, before beginning to gently insert the first finger into Hawkins’ tight entrance.

“Oh fuck” Hawkins curses, squeezing his eyes shut and gritting his teeth at the uncomfortable intrusion, but he’s been doing this long enough to know that the initial burn is more than worth the immeasurable pleasure that comes afterwards, and slowly but surely, as Apoo continues to insert one, then two, then all three of his fingers, Hawkins relaxes, and soon the discomfort he initially felt is replaced with a burning desire that sits heavily in the pit of Hawkins’ stomach.

“Enough of this, I’m ready now” Hawkins rasps, his patience wearing thin.

“You sure about that?” Apoo asks, clearly just as impatient as Hawkins but somehow managing to restrain himself. “‘Cuz if I remember correctly, the last time you said that, you actually weren’t, and you ended up not being able to walk for two days.”

Hawkins groans in frustration but before he can say anything in response, an idea crosses his mind. 

“Who's to say that wasn't what I wanted?” Hawkins pants lowly, a smirk spreading across his lips when Apoo’s gaze snaps down to him, his eyes filled with surprise and interest. 

“Well? What do you have to say about that, huh?” Hawkins asks, baiting Apoo to see what he’ll say, but for once, Apoo doesn't have anything to say, so Hawkins is the one to keep talking.

“What if I told you that was exactly what I wanted, that I wanted you to fuck me so hard that my legs went numb and I couldn’t walk for days, feeling you pound into me over and over again until I can’t remember my own name, until you finally fill me with your cum, what do you think of-”

Hawkins’ horny, lust driven monologue is cut off by Apoo himself, whose last shred of self-control had gone into listening to Hawkins ramble on about the various ways the blonde wants Apoo to brutally fuck him, lasting up until the brunette decided that he’d much rather fulfill Hawkins sexual fantasy, rather than stand around listening about it, before finally snapping clean in two. Apoo grabs Hawkins by the hips and roughly yanks him off the table, causing the blonde to bang his head against the edge in the process, which was something he’d have felt bad about had he not been so ridiculously horny, before finally throwing Hawkins over his shoulder and making a beeline for his bedroom. Oh well, he can apologize for it later.

The rapid change in position, followed by the budding pain at the back of his head, followed by sudden movement leaves Hawkins feeling dizzy and out of breath as he’s carried into the other room, but nonetheless pleased that he was able to coerce Apoo into giving him exactly what he wanted. Hawkins releases a huff when he’s dropped onto the soft material of Apoo’s bed, and when he opens his eyes, the only thing he sees is the barely illuminated silhouette of Apoo climbing onto the bed and reaching into the bedside table, rummaging around in the drawer as he searches for something. 

The bedroom is much darker than the rest of the apartment due to the lack of candlelight, though even then the candles had only provided a very minuscule amount of light to begin with, so he supposes that this isn’t much worse, though he would have preferred to be able to see Apoo’s face a little bit better.

The sound of the bedside table draw banging shut is followed quickly by Apoo leaning down over Hawkins and pressing their lips together in a gentle but firm kiss, which Hawkins responds to immediately and eagerly. 

Apoo pops the cap to the bottle of lube he fished out of his bedside table open and spreads a generous amount onto his fingers before reaching down and gently inserting them into Hawkins’ entrance, reveling in how the blonde shudders as he works his fingers in and out of him. Apoo doesn't spend very long prepping Hawkins, knowing that the blonde was already rather impatient to begin with, and prolonging this any longer would only piss him off more.

Removing his fingers from Hawkins’ entrance, Apoo squirts a liberal amount of lube into his hand, tossing the bottle in some unimportant direction, before quickly lathering up his own cock, growing more and more impatient himself with each passing second. Getting on his hands and knees, Apoo presses one final kiss to Hawkins’ lips, before finally moving to line up his member with the warm and tight ring of Hawkins’ entrance.

“You ready?” Apoo coos, placing gentle kisses along Hawkins’ lower jaw.

“I thought I already made that perfectly clear before. Now hurry up, will you?” Hawkins pants, attempting to shift his hips so that Apoo’s cock will finally enter him, but that only results in the tip slipping away from his entrance, which Apoo takes advantage of by thrusting his hips so that his shaft slides against the sensitive area. Hawkins shudders at the feeling.

“Oh, sweetheart” Apoo says, feigning hurtful disappointment. “That’s not a very nice way to ask your boyfriend to fuck you into the mattress. Why don’t you try again?”

“Screw you” Hawkins growls in frustrated annoyance, keenly aware of the fact that Apoo was trying to tease him. The bastard. 

“Oh trust me babe, I’m gonna, but I’m not moving an inch until I hear a ‘pretty please’ come out of those gorgeous lips of yours” Apoo moans lowly, a sly and mischievous look on his face, as he reaches down and wraps his hand around Hawkins’ member, gripping it gently, but firmly, while he rubs his thumb against the especially sensitive area on the underside of his cock, right where the shaft meets the tip, still grinding his cock against Hawkins’ entrance.

Hawkins trembles with pleasure as his head swims and a searing heat spreads throughout his entire body at the stimulation Apoo is giving him, which is somehow both too much and not enough at the same time. What little of Hawkins’ pride that remained from before was rapidly beginning to crumble, as the desire for Apoo to ruthlessly fuck him until his legs went numb and his voice gave out began to outweigh his reservations on begging for it.

“Apoo, I swear to god” Hawkins pants desperately.

“Come on babe, just let me hear it once, will you? Please?” Apoo requests, his own desperation clearly heard in the strain of his voice.

Both Hawkins and Apoo were too stubborn to back down, but at the rate things were going, they were both going to end up coming like a couple of horny teenagers before they even got to the good part. As much as Hawkins hated when Apoo made him beg, at this point he was willing to do just about anything if it meant that he got what he wanted, so Hawkins supposed that he could be nice and give Apoo what he wanted as well.

“Please, Apoo, for the love of god, I need you to stop teasing me, and hurry up and fuck m-”

For the second time that night, Apoo interrupts whatever Hawkins was saying, this time by roughly grabbing him by the thighs, throwing the blonde’s legs over his shoulders, and ramming the entire length of his cock into Hawkins’ warm, wet, and tight passage. Apoo lowers his head and buries his nose into the crook of Hawkin’s neck, releasing a long, satisfied moan, as he begins to thrust his hips.

At this point, Hawkins is way too far gone to even think about trying to suppress the loud and guttural screams of blissful pleasure that rip their way out the back of his throat. His eyes were squeezed shut, his head was thrown back, and his hands flew up to grasp desperately at the brunette’s back, nails digging half-moon indents into tanned skin while Apoo fucked him. 

Had he been in a more composed state, Hawkins would have been mortified by how needy and pathetic he sounded, but right now, the only thing Hawkins could focus on was the heavenly feeling of Apoo’s cock sliding in and out of him, rubbing and pressing against the deepest and most sensitive areas of his body with incredible speed and strength, and reducing the usually elegant and dignified man to nothing more than a shaking, moaning mess as Apoo mercilessly pounded into him. 

Apoo, on the other hand, was more than pleased with how thoroughly undone Hawkins had come from his teasing, not usually patient enough to spend the time it took to work Hawkins into the desperate state of arousal that he was in now. It doesnt happen nearly as often as it did when they first started having sex, but when it does, Apoo will always agree that seeing Hawkins overcome with the pleasure he was giving him was worth every single agonizing second it took to get him to this point. Every time.

“Of fuck babe, you feel so good” Apoo groans, his words slurred slightly as he speaks. If Hawkins responds to Apoo’s comment, then he doesn't remember what he said, or if it was even remotely intelligible, and to be perfectly honest, he isn't sure if anything coming out of his mouth is even remotely intelligible, but that’s the least of Hawkins’ concerns right now.

Apoo isn’t sure how much time passes before the ever tightening coil in his stomach indicating his rapidly approaching orgasm grows tighter and tighter, but when it does, the brunette lowers his hand and wraps it around Hawkins’ cock again, the blonde’s moans and screams spurring him on as he strokes him urgently.

The stream of moans and cries of pleasure are suddenly cut off with a choked sob when Hawkins’ orgasm finally hits, his aching member spurting hot streams of cum across his stomach and chest, narrowly missing the fabric of the hoodie he still had on, his voice cutting off due to his lungs ceasing to take in or expel anymore air, his entire body seizing up and attempting to curl in on itself, and his legs moving down from the brunette’s shoulders to wrap tightly around his hips, pressing their bodies as close together as physically possible as Apoo continues to mercilessly fuck Hawkins through his orgasm.

The incredible clench of Hawkins’ body on Apoo’s cock as he continues to thrust into the blonde is exactly what Apoo needs to tip over the edge himself. Sinking his teeth into Hawkins’ neck, Apoo gives one last powerful thrust as he finally cums, burying himself and releasing his warm, potent seed deep within Hawkins’ body, filling the blonde up with every drop, just the way Apoo knew he liked it, before finally falling still.

It takes several moments for either of the two lovers to come down from the explosive orgasms they just experienced, the first of them being Apoo, who licks and kisses gently at the beads of blood that have blossomed from the already darkening bite mark that Apoo had bitten into Hawkins’ shoulder. The love bites he’d left on the blonde’s thighs were shallow and would heal up in a few days, but the one on Hawkins’ shoulder had been much deeper than Apoo had intended it to be, and would almost certainly turn into a nasty bruise before it finally started to heal. Oh well, Hawkins wouldn’t mind, all it meant was that he would be able to wear his mark for everyone to see. A mark that told everyone that Hawkins was **his**.

Getting up from the bed, Apoo stumbles his way to the bathroom and grabs a washcloth from the closet, running it under the warm water for a moment before returning to his bedroom and using it to clean both himself and Hawkins up the best he can, before throwing the filthy rag toward the laundry bin, missing it completely.

Taking a deep breath, Apoo gets back on the bed and shoves his arms underneath a limp and unresponsive Hawkins and rolls them over so that Apoo is the one lying on his back and Hawkins is resting against his chest. Hawkins finally emerges from his daze just after Apoo has finished readjusting him and placed a gentle kiss to the top of his head.

Hawkins opens his eyes to gaze questioningly around the room, and the first thing that he notices upon returning from his temporarily inebriated state is the bright blinking stars that cover his entire field of vision, followed by the slight buzzing sensation that permeates throughout his tired and sensitive body, and lastly the feeling of a hand tangling itself in the strands of his slightly tangled hair.

Apoo chuckles as he watches the gears turning behind Hawkins’ forehead, having to work much harder than normal just to do the most basic of processing. “You good, babe?” Apoo asks while gently rubbing at the blonde’s scalp. 

Hawkins merely hums in response as he lowers his head to lay it against Apoo’s chest and closes his eyes, hoping that by giving his exhausted voice a break so that he won’t end up losing it. 

Apoo laughs again, his own voice slightly hoarse from overuse. “That was fun, I think the power should go out more often, don’t you agree?”

Hawkins hums in agreement. “For once I think I’m inclined to agree with you.”

“Well that’s certainly a first” Apoo says teasingly, and Hawkins can’t even help the small chuckle he releases. 

A moment of silence passes before Apoo speaks again. 

“Hey you remember when you said you were thinking about kicking your roommate out because he wasn’t paying rent?” Apoo asks suddenly. 

Hawkins grimaces, really not in the mood to talk, or even think, about his disgusting roommate at the moment. 

“What about him?” Hawkins asks, his voice about as scratchy and sore as he expected it to be and his words slightly muffled. 

“Well, I was just thinking that instead of you kicking him out and having to shell out more money for that piece of shit apartment, why don’t you just move in here?” Apoo offers optimistically. 

Hawkins sighs. “Apoo, we’ve already been over this. I can barely afford to live in the dump I already live in, so what makes you think I can afford to pay for an apartment as nice as this one?”

“No, I don’t mean move into the complex, I meant move in with me” Apoo clarifies.

Hawkins opens his eyes and lifts his head to look at Apoo, a quizical expression etched across his face. “You sure about that?”

“Ya, why the hell not. There’s plenty of room for you here and you already spend like 98% of your time here anyways, so just break your lease, pack up your shit, grab your cat and move in here with me. Come on, it'll be fun, and the best part is, we’ll be able to do stuff like this whenever we want” Apoo says, trying to persuade Hawkins.

“I believe we already do this whenever we want, do we not?” Hawkins asks, though the question is clearly rhetorical in nature. 

“Ok sure, but what I really mean when I say ‘whenever we want’ is, you know, everyday… for the rest of our lives… maybe even multiple times a day if there’s time” Apoo says, running his hand up and down Hawkins’ back.

The blonde rolls his eyes and shanks his head before laying his head back down on Apoo’s chest. “We’ll see, I won’t say no, but we’ll talk about it in the morning” he says, getting comfortable in Apoo’s arms as the brunet grabs the comforter and pulls it over the both of them to keep the chill of the night away until the power comes back on sometime tomorrow morning. 

A small smile spreads across Hawkins’ lips as he drifts to sleep, cradled in the arms of his best friend, his lover, and the man he planned to spend the rest of his days with. 

How incredibly fortunate for Hawkins that a day the cards had predicted to go so horribly would end up turning out so wonderful.

How incredibly fortunate indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed whatever the fuck this dumpster fire was. Idk why I started writing this but I’m pretty pleased with how it turned out. I think I just wanted a different project to work on for a little bit so thats how this happened. Whatever it is I hope you all liked it, leave a comment down below letting me know what you thought of it, and I hope to see you all soon in my next fic. Bye!!! <33333


End file.
